The Witch
by Lana.Of.WinterFell
Summary: The darkness is coming, and the witch is bringing the heavens down. Darkness will conquer light, so fuck off heroes.
1. Summary

A child born from the darkness, a being that holds death in his gaze. Twins that want to hold on to their humanity, twins that made a deal with the devil's ghost. A boy of godly descent, a heart broken by loss, magic his only connection to life. A girl of yellow and blue who slayed a demon witch and in return became a demon witch herself, lost. And a boy, cast out by his home, powers that he's scared to show anybody, an unrequited love for his savior, his only companion a ghost whose connections to him are unknown. And a wicked killer cat.

The darkness is coming, and the witch is bringing the heavens down. Darkness will conquer light, so fuck off heroes.


	2. Chapter 1: Appearance

**Chapter 1: Appearance.**

"W-what's your n-name?" She squeaked out, causing a smirk to slide across the man's face.

"Nothing you need to know sweetheart." He whispered as he kissed her neck and started to slide his fingers down her stomach. A small moan was released from the tiny blonde, her back arching as she grabbed onto his chest.

He leaned closer as he whispered all the nasty little things that he'd do to her, her body froze under his touch. A bit of confusion flashed in the man's mind as she shoved him off her, she crawled away from him or at least tried to until she hit the edge of the cliff.

"Where do you think you're going _little girl_?" He snarled out the last part with venom, she kept retreating with every step the man took until she couldn't anymore.

"P-Please, n-no mo-ore." She sobbed out.

He grabbed her legs as she screamed and cried out, he flipped her over onto the stomach and pinned her to the ground. She froze as she heard a zipper, she thrashed and screamed and cried, hoping that there would be someone who heard and would come to save her.

But no, there wasn't anybody there. She screamed as she felt him penetrate her, the tears just kept coming as he thrusted in and out repeatedly, until the moment that he had had enough and finished inside her.

She lay there, losing all joy and happiness that she once had. The light that once danced in her eye now gone, she knew that she had lost everything. He grabbed her again, but this time throwing her over his should and whistling a happy tune as she was carried to the edge.

 _Drip. Drip. Drip._ She felt him spill out of her, bringing tears, she didn't know she had, pouring out. "Now, now, there's no need to cry, you're about to forget everything that just happened."

A feeling of confusion had nestled deep within her, and then she felt only air. Her eyes open wide as she watches the world around her come faster and him just standing there, a smirk on his face. A small look of awe graced her face as she watched her tears drip toward the sky, looking so beautiful and mysterious in that moment that she didn't see everything around her slow down and stop.

"Want to make a deal?"

She spun her head up to see a boy about her age just floating there in the air, and then as her eyes took notice of that, they saw that everything around them stopped.

"Want to make a deal?" His silky voice asked again, she cocked her head in confusion as she stared at him.

The boy's eyes look to the side, she followed his eyes only to land on a cat. A silver haired feline with gorgeous purple eyes, that looked extremely human. "Want to make a deal?" The cat said with the same silky voice.

She tilted her head, and crouched down to see him better. "What kind of deal?"

The cat smiled, but his smile didn't seem the least bit kind, "a deal of revenge, of power, seduction, darkness, magic, sin."

She stared at the cat and smiled reaching out to pet his head, "No thank you."

The cat's mouth seems to drop with those three words, "why not?" he shouted at her.

"Life is just too . . . uneasy for me right now, maybe if you had asked me when it was happening, I might have agreed. But now, I'm just tired." She whispered as she fell back and time resumed.

The man smirked from the top as he watches the girl's body crumple against the rocks and wash away into the ocean.

"Such a sad thing you know, to watch a human kill another human."

The man spun around to see a young boy with pitch black hair and shining emerald eyes. "What'd you say?" He asked as he reached out and grabbed a rock from behind him.

The boy frowned as if he knew what the man was doing, "I said that it's such a sad thing to see a human kill another human."

"Oh yeah," the man smirked as he pulled his arm back, "you're about to see a human kill another human again." The man launched the rock and it hits the boys face, causing him to stumble back.

A black hat appeared on the boy's head out of nowhere, but it wasn't a normal black hat, it looked like one of those witch's hats from the myths and stories. "Oh really," the boy said, peering out from under the hat. His eye's now a yellow-green color with a slit pupil, just like a cat. "The only human here . . . is you."

A look of confusion appeared on the man's face, as the ground shook. "What the – "

The woods behind the boy gave way to a giant monster with nine tails and razor-sharp teeth, it had silver hair that seemed to reflect the moonlight and sharp to the touch. It also had purple and red eyes, the colors of a storm. The man opened his mouth to scream as the beast launched at him, its teeth tearing through his flesh and bone, his scream one of the only sounds heard that night.

The boy frowned at the mess the beast had made, "I hope you know I'm not going to clean that up."

The beast turned his face to see the boy better, blood and intestines lodged in his fur causing the boy to giggle. "Well I'm not either."

"Oh well, guess the woodland people can have their fun with it. Now where to go?"

The beast smiled at him, "how about Gravity Falls, Oregon?"

The boy stared at him with annoyance. "Why?"

"A certain triangle was defeated there, and I'd like to meet the champions who slayed the little triangle." He said, a look of wonder and interest present.

"Fine." The boy said, walking past the beast. "Fucking weirdo." He muttered.


End file.
